


Une peur bleue

by Lulujoy



Category: Les tuniques bleues
Genre: American Civil War, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulujoy/pseuds/Lulujoy
Summary: Une charge, une de plus, et peut-être une de trop pour le Sergent Chesterfield. Et si, pour sauver Arabesque en l'absence de Blutch, il avait une décision à prendre... TW: Violence





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Repost de l'une de mes fics les plus personnelle, écrite en 2016. Ou comment utiliser les héros de mon enfance pour hurler au monde mon mal-être. Si j'ajoute des notes dans d'autres chapitres, ce sera les notes d'époque.

Les chevaux piaffaient, prêts à se dégourdir les jambes, mais les hommes restaient silencieux. C'était une bataille qui s'annonçait très, très juste – l'armée nordiste était légèrement supérieure en nombre, mais les confédérés avaient l'avantage du terrain : leur artillerie était installée en hauteur, et ils avaient un excellent point de vue sur le creux de la large vallée ou se déroulerait bientôt les affrontements sanglants.

L'ordre de réduire à néant leur batterie de canon avait été diffusé parmi les hommes de la troupe, et si une stratégie avait été pensée par les hautes pontes du quartier général, ils n'étaient au courant de rien.

« Ils comptent sur quoi ? Qu'on traverse les lignes ennemies pour aller tout faire sauter ? » Ironisa un caporal, plutôt petit, perché sur sa belle monture, une jument grise mouchetée.

« Ce n'est pas comme si on ne l'avait pas déjà fait… » Lui rétorqua son supérieur direct, un grand rouquin qui arborait les barrettes de sergent-major.

« Oui ! Mais en secret ! Là on va foncer en plein dans la bataille…

-… Je vais foncer en plein dans la bataille et cette pauvre Arabesque souffrira d'un subit et étrange malaise…

-Laissez Arabesque en dehors de ça ! » Il flatta la bride de sa jument. « N'écoute pas cet empâté de cergent… Il n'a pas toute sa tête, tu le sais bien…

-J'entends ce que vous dites, Blutch ! » Le caporal en question ricana, puis repris son observation de la colline, estimant l'amplitude de feu de ceux d'en face.

« Chesterfield ! Sergent Chesterfield ! » Appela la voix d'un fantassin. Il arrivait à toute vitesse, depuis le QG.

« Qu'-y-a-t-il, soldat ?

-Le clairon de la 22ème de Cavalerie est toujours à l'infirmerie, Sergent. Le général Alexander m'envoie, avec son instrument, pour lancer la charge.

-Vous n'y pensez pas ! Un fantassin qui annonce la charge, c'est un coup à ce que Stark ne veuille pas partir !

-Mais c'est une excellente idée, ça…

-Blutch ! Taisez-vous ! Non, mieux, c'est vous qui soufflerez dans le clairon ! Avec un peu de chance ça rendra votre vieille carne sourde, et elle n'entendra pas les balles ! »

Le caporal arracha le clairon aux mains du fantassin, qui partit sans demander son reste. Un chapelet d'injure l'accompagna jusqu'à sa propre unité.

« Vous feriez mieux d'espérer, espèce de sous-officier de mes fesses, qu'Arabesque s'évanouisse… On ne sait jamais, un peu plus loin dans la mêlée, une balle pourrait se perdre si facilement…

-Entre mes deux omoplates, je sais, vous me menacez de ça depuis des siècles ! Maintenant, tenez-vous prêt, il fait soudain très calme… »

Le général Alexander était sortit sur la terrasse du QG, et les regards des capitaines, lieutenants et clairons étaient tournés vers lui (à l'exception notable du capitaine Stark, qui ne regardait jamais ailleurs que vers les lignes confédérées à l'approche du combat). Il écrasa tranquillement son cigare et leva un bras. C'était le signal.

Les différents clairons sonnèrent la mélodie typique de la charge, sauf celui du vingt-deuxième de cavalerie, qui entonna un Yankee Doodle enjoué, ce qui n'empêcha pas Stark de s'élancer en hurlant un mémorable « CHARGEEEEEEEEZ ! » et à tous les cavaliers de partir en trombe à sa suite… Enfin, presque tous. Le sergent Chesterfield n'eu même pas besoin de se retourner en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'un cheval qui s'écroule derrière lui, mais n'eu pas non plus le temps de pousser un soupir : déjà, les balles fusaient autour de lui, l'artillerie ennemie les pilonnait sans répits, et l'avancée se faisait difficile.

Aux alentours, ses camarades tombaient un par un, tellement nombreux qu'il ne les voyait plus. Une petite voix dans sa tête (qui, curieusement, ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Blutch) lui chuchota qu'il devenait insensible. Mais comment faire autrement, lorsqu'on côtoyait quotidiennement la mort et la désolation ? Comment se protéger ? Il avait vu bien des hommes hébétés, rendu fou par les horreurs de la guerre, alors, ces horreurs, il avait décidé de ne plus les voir. Il les regardait défiler devant ses yeux, mais ne les voyait plus.

Soudain, un boulet de canon passa à moins d'un mètre de lui, et son cheval dévia un peu de sa trajectoire, se retournant à moitié. Il fut éclaboussé par du sang, des bouts de chair et – non, il ne voulait pas voir ça – des morceaux de cervelle. Par réflexe, il regarda sur le côté. Le boulet qui l'avait manqué de peux avait arraché le crâne et la moitié du visage d'un simple soldat anonyme. Il semblait jeune, plus jeune même que Blutch, et cette vision lui retourna l'esprit comme une chaussette.

Se détournant des cadavres des deux camps qui jonchaient le sol, il leva les yeux vers le surplomb rocheux ou se tenait l'artillerie sudiste. Il fallait faire cesser cette boucherie, il le fallait absolument. Le sergent donna un coup d'éperon dans les flancs de son cheval, et il galopa à travers les lignes, évitant le corps à corps et tentant d'atteindre la base de la colline sans se préoccuper du reste. C'était sans compter un autre boulet de canon, qui vint s'écraser sur lui, ou plutôt sur son cheval. La jambe arrière arrachée, celui-ci s'écroula, entraînant Chesterfield dans sa chute.

Péniblement, il se releva un peu et constata rapidement qu'il était presque seul. Les combats avaient lieu derrière, et les seuls confédérés entre lui et l'artillerie étaient blessés ou morts. Il resta abaissé, tentant de ne pas se faire repérer par les observateurs en hauteur, et entama de ramper vers son objectif. Un hennissement le fit stopper dans sa progression. Il osa un regard en arrière, et il croisa celui de son cheval, suppliant. « J'ai compris, mon beau », chuchota-t-il en saisissant prudemment son fusil. Il visa entre les deux yeux. Le coup de feu fit peu de bruit dans le vacarme environnant. « Pardon. »

Progressant lentement parmi les corps, le Sergent arrivait presque au bas de la colline lorsqu'un premier canon explosa. « Ah ! » pensa-t-il, « Nos gars de l'artillerie sont peut-être dans une mauvaise posture mais ils ont de la ressource. » Ensuite, les autres canons explosèrent tous en même temps, car la réserve de poudre c'était enflammé. Chesterfield se leva et recula rapidement pour ne pas se faire écraser par un éboulement, et se retrouva derrière les confédérés qui reculaient. Se refusant de tirer dans le dos de ses ennemis, il les dépassa et tenta de rejoindre sa propre ligne de front, lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante transperça son dos, pile entre les deux omoplates. « Ils m'ont eu. » il s'écroula. « Et en plus, de dos, on va croire que je fuyais. Merde. »

Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut pour le Caporal Blutch. « Il n'aura pas le plaisir de me descendre lui-même, en tout cas… »


	2. Chapter 2

Sa vision était brouillée, et il eu grand peine à se convaincre, déjà, qu'il était vivant, ensuite, qu'il regardait le plafond de l'infirmerie et finalement que Blutch se tenait à son chevet, affichant un froncement de sourcil soucieux.

« Ah, tiens, vous êtes là.

-Evidemment que je suis là !

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que votre lâcheté habituelle… » Il avait du mal à formuler sa pensée, et il perdit de sa superbe. « Enfin, que vous auriez profité de ma convalescence pour vous faire la malle. »

Le Caporal pris une mine vexée et se leva pour s'en aller. « Pour laisser le plaisir à un autre que moi de vous achever ? Tsss ! » Lança-t-il en quittant l'infirmerie.

Chesterfield s'était mis à trembler vers la fin de la réplique cinglante de son subordonné, et il se recoucha sur sa paillasse de fortune, un peu penaud.

« En tout cas, t'es pas très sympa avec ton copain, là… » Lui lança son voisin d'infortune, un zouave qu'il connaissait de vue et qui portait un bandage sur la joue.

« C'est pas mon copain.

-Parce qu'il a traversé la moitié du champ de bataille pour venir te chercher !

-Ah non, on me l'a déjà faites celle-là !

-Siii ! Vot' copain, là…

-C'est pas…

-… il n'aurait pas une jument grise ? Vous savez, celle qui tombe tout le temps…

-Ouai, ouai…

-Ben il vous a mis sur le dos de sa jument, je me demande d'ailleurs comment il a fait, parce que, même si elle s'est abaissée exprès, vous êtes quand même vachement plus lourd que… » Le soldat ne continua pas, effrayé par le regard que lui lançait le sergent convalescent.

« Il m'a ramené donc… » Il regarda la table d'opération, un peu plus loin, ou un pauvre malheureux se faisait amputer d'un bras. « Je me demande s'il a bien fait » dit-il plus bas, pour lui seul. Ses mains se remirent à trembler un peu.

Le sergent sortit de l'infirmerie après quelques jours. Par chance, la balle avait ricoché sur une côte, la brisant, mais ne causant aucuns dégâts aux organes. Par contre, il était bon pour un repos de plusieurs semaines, et l'interdiction de remonter sur un cheval pendant au moins un mois. Il demanda à pouvoir rentrer dans sa famille, mais le médecin s'y opposa : ce n'était pas le moment d'entamer un long voyage, cela risquait de ralentir sa guérison.

Il passait donc ses journées à se reposer, et traînait souvent près de l'enclos des chevaux, aidant le palefrenier à les panser. Il en profitait pour essayer de croiser Blutch, qui l'évitait depuis leur altercation, mais le plus petit, roublard, parvenait toujours à partir avec Arabesque pour faire un tour avant que Chesterfield n'ai eu le temps de s'excuser.

Par un matin particulièrement frais, Chesterfield constata un étrange manège. Quelques soldats construisaient un enclos juste a cote de celui ou se tenaient les chevaux. Il s'approcha pour en savoir plus.

« On va recevoir un nouvel arrivage? » Demanda-t-il avec espoir. Depuis la grande bataille, il n'avait plus de cheval.

« Aucune idée sergent. C'est un ordre d'en haut. »

Décidant de rester trainer dans le coin, au cas où il pourrait choisir une nouvelle monture en primeur, il tua le temps en soignant les braves canassons rescapés de la dernière échauffourée.

Son ventre criait famine. Malgré la réussite de la bataille dans la vallée, la communication par chemin de fer était toujours coupée et les vivres arrivaient difficilement au campement. Les rations étaient maigres et, surtout, le colonel Stilman avait suggéré à Alexander d'interdire l'utilisation des carcasses des chevaux morts, de peur de voir se déclarer a nouveau une épidémie de scorbut.

En soignant la jambe d'un cheval percée d'éclat d'obus, le sergent se demanda ce qui se passait. On avait ramené du champ de bataille des chevaux atrocement mutilés, qu'en temps normal on aurait achevé par pitié et humanité. Celui-ci, par exemple, continuerais à boiter, sans compter toutes la souffrance qu'il endurait. Chesterfield avait bien tenté de lui ôter des éclats, mais il n'était pas médecin...

Le matin suivant, un civil arriva au camp. Il alla directement au quartier général, et plus d'une heure après, voila qu'il se dirigeait vers l'enclos. Le rouquin l'observa trier les chevaux, avec l'aide des palefreniers, plaçant les braves montures blessées dans le nouvel enclos.

« Il faut que vous me disiez, s'il y a des chevaux un peu "dérangés" mais qui n'ont pas de blessures physique », demandât-il.

« Ah, m'sieur l'véto, en voila un qui tremble comme une feuille. Celui-ci, par contre, il a un tic aux yeux, mais apparemment il n'a pas de soucis pour assurer son job. » Le vétérinaire plaça le premier dans l'enclos des estropiés, mais laissa l'autre à sa place. « En revanche... »

Le sergent manqua se s'étrangler en voyant le palefrenier designer Arabesque. « Cette jument fait des malaises lorsqu'elle a une trop grande frayeur. Quand on charge, par exemple.

-Pas très utile en temps de guerre, j'imagine...

-Mais c'est une brave bête, et très intelligente avec ça. Elle aurait été plus heureuse dans un cirque, sans doute. »

Chesterfield recommença a trembler « Imbécile! Mais quel crétin ! » Songeât-il. Voyant Arabesque être placé dans l'autre enclos, il eu une sinistre impression et eu soudain du mal à reprendre son souffle.

« Ça fait une dizaine de chevaux. Je reviens tout a l'heure avec quelques hommes et j'emmènerais déjà la moitie, cela devrais suffire pour nourrir la troupe pendant au moins une semaine. Vous pourrez éviter qu'ils se mélangent à nouveau avec le reste des chevaux?

-Bien entendu, toubib'! »

Avait-il bien entendu? Nourrir les hommes? Mais... ils n'allaient quand même pas...

La panique le pris de manière encore plus inattendue que ses derniers jours. Chesterfield était passé par quelques mauvais moments, en entendant les combats au loin... lui rappelant les souvenirs de charniers géants... mais la, c'était pire que tout.

« Bon dieu! Arabesque! » Il ne pouvait pas la sortir de là sans éveiller les soupçons. Vite, trouver Blutch, le caporal était discret, il trouverait bien une solution... et puis, il tenait tellement a son cheval...

Ni une ni deux, le sergent s'élança a la recherche de son subordonné, aussi rapidement que ses forces lui permettait. Il ne le trouva pas a la table des jeux de cartes, ni près de la rivière, ni sur le rondin ou il avait l'habitude de tuer le temps. Personne non plus dans sa tente.

Il avait fait le tour du camp et toujours aucunes traces. Il n'aurait quand même pas déserté sans embarquer Arabesque? Non? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela faisait bien deux ou trois jours qu'il ne l'avait plus croisé.

Un hennissement lui fit tourner la tête. Un instant, le regard inquiet de la jument se superposa, dans sa mémoire, a celui de son fidèle Prince tombé au combat. « Oh, non, Arabesque, tu ne finiras pas en ragoût. » Il ouvrit l'enclos et s'avança vers elle. « Je sais que tu préfère l'autre abrutit, mais aujourd'hui, c'est toi et moi. » Elle s'ébroua. « Par contre, ne me secoue pas trop, j'ai encore mal au dos. »

Il prit une selle et la sangla, puis s'aida de la balustrade pour se hisser sur son dos. Il jeta un regard en arrière pour vérifier que le palefrenier était toujours absorbé par la partie de carte, puis sortit calmement de l'enclos. Ils s'éloignèrent d'un air nonchalant, car un cavalier en promenade vers le bois est plus discret qu'un cavalier qui semble se carapater a toute vitesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour la petite histoire... Les chevaux blessés servis aux soldats... C'est hélas vrais.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre trois! A partir d'ici, les points de vue se multiplient, je suis donc obligée de mettre des séparateurs pour plus de clarté. Je suis en train de réviser les prochains car, grâce à l'aide des membres du forum des tuniques bleues, je sais enfin quel est le grade d'Horace!

Blutch observait le coucher de soleil à travers les barreaux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il finissait au trou durant sa carrière (si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi) militaire, mais cette-fois-ci, le motif était inédit. En temps normal, le général le laissait tranquille avec les petits caprices de sa jument, mais a la dernière charge, il était sortit de ses gonds.

« C'est à la limite étonnant, caporal, que vous n'ayez pas encore profité de la convalescence du sergent Chesterfield pour mettre les voiles! Quatre jours d'arrêt pour défaitisme et insubordination! »

Le troisième jour s'achevait donc sur ce coucher de soleil. S'il avait bien écouté, il avait évité une demi-douzaine de charge, ce qui le satisfaisait plus tôt. Demain, à sa sortie, il irait voir Arabesque pour expliquer sa nouvelle tactique. Au lieu de s'écrouler au son de la charge, il faudrait qu'elle continue... juste suffisamment, pour faire mine de s'intégrer dans la cavalerie. Il en profiterait pour jeter un œil à l'état de santé de Chesterfield...

« L'en a des bonnes, Alexander! Cet imbécile serait capable de me poursuivre même à moitie mort. Il est encore loin d'être en forme... » Songeât-il.

Il bascula dans la somnolence de la fin du jour en s'inquiétant à la fois pour son cheval et pour le sergent.

.

A quelques encablures, le sergent en question chevauchait ce cheval-la, précisément, et il terminait d'agoniser après les longues heures de promenade. Ah, certes, Arabesque c'était bien gardée d'effectuer des postures acrobatiques ou de galoper, mais le simple fait d'avancer cahin-caha, raide assis sur une selle pas très adaptée, avait réveillé des douleurs beaucoup plus fortes dans le dos de Chesterfield.

« Et dire qu'il va falloir refaire tout ça à pied... car je te laisse quelque part et tu te débrouille, t'as compris ma vieille. Je dirais à ton maitre que je t'ai quitté près des chutes d'eau, et s'il veut déserter, je lui laisserais une longueur d'avance cette fois-ci. Ne t'enfuit pas trop loin tout de suite, alors, attends-le quelques jours. » Dans ses souvenirs, les abords des chutes étaient boisés, ce qui serait idéal pour se cacher, mais les clairières offraient de l'herbe tendre pour qu'Arabesque ne manque de rien. « J'entends déjà l'eau. Je reste près de toi ce soir, mais demain, je rentre. »

La conversation qu'il avait surpris un peu plus tôt lui avait coupé l'appétit, et il s'abstint donc de faire cuire quoi que ce soit, préférant se blottir contre la jument qui s'était couchée, comme pour lui offrir un coussin et une bouillotte dans le même temps.

Au matin, le cavalier et sa monture étaient tout humides de rosée. Chesterfield ouvrit les yeux, apaisé comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis bien longtemps. Aucuns éclats ne venaient troubler la quiétude de l'aube, le silence seulement brisé par le chant d'un pic-vert au fond du bois.

Il s'étira, et constata avec plaisir que sa douleur, si elle n'avait pas disparus, était tout de même bien moins forte que la veille. « Il faudra que je conseille la sieste sur canasson au médecin lorsque je retournerais… » Et il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa réflexion. Retourner ? Fallait-il vraiment rentrer ?

Pendant sa convalescence, il ne subissait pas l'appel des troupes, et on ne se rendrait compte de sa disparition que dans quelques jours. Dans le pire des cas, Blutch le remarquera bien avant, mais il se soucierait plus de retrouver sa jument que de le retrouver, lui. Il soupira.

« Arabesque, voilà que je songe à déserter, après tant de discussions avec ton maître pour le persuader de rester dans l'armée… Mais malgré tout, je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner… »

Le cheval hennît, mais il ne pu comprendre si c'était un reproche ou une approbation. « Tu sais, mon cheval… mon pauvre Prince… J'ai du l'achever, le jour ou je me suis pris une balle. Comme ton ancien maitre a du achever ton père, King. Quand je vois ce qu'on fait maintenant aux chevaux blessés, je ne le regrette pas, mais je ne veux plus vivre ça… Et ce n'est pas que pour les chevaux. Je ne veux pas finir sur la table de boucher de l'infirmerie… D'ailleurs, je ne pourrais plus jamais redevenir garçon-boucher… » Tout en n'allant pas jusqu'au bout de ses idées, il parla de plus en plus vite, et ses mains se remirent à trembler. Arabesque pausa sa tête sur le bras du sergent, qui cessa aussitôt de bouger. Le souffle court, il rassembla ses pensées. « Tu as raison. On n'est pas obligé d'y retourner. »

.

La serrure grinça, et le soleil vint éblouir le caporal Blutch.

« Vous pouvez sortir, caporal. » lui annonça le gardien.

« Trop aimable. À un de ses jours. » Ravis de sa réplique un peu crâneuse, il quitta sa geôle en prenant son temps, avant d'aller se rafraîchir le visage aux commodités.

Il se dirigeât ensuite d'un pas nonchalant vers l'enclos des chevaux. Cherchant Arabesque des yeux, il ne la repéra pas, puis siffla un court air, qu'il utilisait ordinaire pour l'appeler. Ne voyant toujours pas arriver sa jument, il jura. « Elle boude ou quoi ?

-Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, caporal ? » L'un des palefreniers se dirigeait vers lui, après avoir inspecté les sabots d'un cheval noir.

« Arabesque n'est pas là.

-Ah, non, non, pas du tout.

-Ça je l'ai bien remarqué ! Ce n'était pas une question ? Tu veux une question ? Ou est-elle ? »

Un peu gêné, il ne répondit pas assez vite au gout de Blutch, qui le saisit par le col et le souleva, malgré sa petite taille, à une dizaine de centimètre du sol.

« Je répète : Ou est-elle ?

-Enfaittuvoislesordresenfinc'estpasmoi…

-QUOI ?

-Il manquait à manger ! Alors on a pris les chevaux malades… C'est un ordre d'en haut, j'y peux rien moi…

-Malade ? MALADE ?

-Ben… Elle n'allait pas tout juste dans sa tête, hein ? Elle avait peur des balles, tout ça… » Sa voix se coupa, car le caporal l'avait empoigné un peu plus fort.

« Attends un peu.

-Mpfoui ?

-T'es entrain de me dire...

-Mpf !

-Qu'Arabesque a fini à la cantine ?

-Nooon ! Non non mpff kof kof… » Blutch l'avait aussitôt lâché, et il se frottait la gorge endolorie.

« Elle s'est enfuie quelques heures avant qu'on aille chercher le premier lot de chevaux.

-Alors, une malade, elle ? Y'a pas de cheval plus intelligent sur le continent américain. »

Le palefrenier fit une grimace comme Blutch tournait les talons et se hâtait vers le quartier général.

Un peu plus loin, les deux soldats qui gardaient l'escalier menant à la porte d'entrée du QG ne firent pas attention au caporal qui courrait vers eux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sembla ne pas vouloir s'arrêter a l'entrée qu'ils tentèrent de lui barrer le passage, ce qui ne lui posa pratiquement aucun problème. Blutch se tenait déjà sur la terrasse et était prêt à ouvrir la porte a la volée lorsque le gardes se retournèrent sur lui en criant. Stilman, qui avait observé l'approche du caporal depuis la fenêtre, vint ouvrir après avoir posé son éternel verre de limonade.

« Ça tombe bien, je partais justement...

-Il n'en est pas question! Je suis ici pour avoir des explications... » Explosa le subordonné. Le colonel soupira.

« Je leur avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée que de se débarrasser de votre cheval. Si cela peut vous soulager, je plaiderais en votre faveur si on décide de vous envoyer au peloton d'exécution...

-Moi, au peloton d'exécution? Mais c'est vous, les hauts gradés, qu'on devrait écarteler ! Ça se dit soldat et ça massacre des chevaux pour les servir en pitance! »

Sur ces mots, Blutch bouscula Stilman pour entrer. Attablés, Porter affichait une mine coupable et le général Alexander semblait sur le point de hurler.

« Caporal! Vous dépassez largement les limites!

-Ah vraiment? Et qui donc a eu cette idée largement limite, pour les chevaux ?

-Le capitaine Stilman... » Blutch n'osa pas faire volte-face mais jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et empêcha le capitaine d'état-major de sortir en lui saisissant le bras.

« Eeeh, j'ai juste parlé des chevaux blessé! C'est l'idée d'Horace, pour les chevaux un peu dérangés...

-Je vous défends de parler comme ça de mon cheval! » Le coupa-t-il en hurlant. Tenant toujours Stephen Stilman par le bras, il s'avança d'un air menaçant vers Horace.

« Cessez, caporal Blutch! » Gronda le général. « Aucun de ces deux hommes n'a ordonné directement que votre cheval soit abattu.

-C'était donc vous?

-Cela n'a plus aucune espèce d'importance » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Elle c'est enfuie. Et si vous vous calmez maintenant, je vous promets que vous n'aurez que quelques jours supplémentaires a l'ombre, et que je passerais l'éponge sur ces agressions physique sur officier.

-Vous savez ou vous pouvez vous la mettre, votre éponge? » Une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était Stilman. « Calmez-vous, Blutch. C'est le moment. »

Ravalant sa colère et ruminant déjà a sa vengeance, il se laissa conduire par les gardes vers le cabanon qu'il venait à peine de quitter.


	4. Chapter 4

Plus le front s'éloignait, et plus le sergent retrouvait son calme. Malgré tout, il ne put avancer très rapidement, car ses douleurs l'élançaient épisodiquement. Dans ces moments-là, il faisait arrêter Arabesque et il se reposait une dizaine de minute avant de remonter en selle.

Il avait bien réfléchit : il tenterait de rejoindre son village natal, mais pour cela, il devait contourner la ligne de front par l'est, et, si possible, éviter les éclaireurs confédérés. Il en avait déjà croisé quelques-uns, et, pour ne pas se faire repérer, il avait troqué sa tunique bleue pour des vêtements de paysans. Il avait également échangé la selle d'Arabesque, dont le modèle militaire pouvait le trahir, dans une ferme en aval, et avait récupéré quelques vivres au passage, le tout contre sa pétoire et de sa baïonnette. Il préférait garder son revolver, plus maniable, bien qu'il ne compte plus avoir à s'en servir.

« Ce n'est pas si différent d'une mission habituelle… Sauf que je ne compte pas revenir, et que Blutch ne m'a pas rattrapé. J'aurais cru qu'il te poursuivrait, mais nous sommes sans doute déjà trop loin… » Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi le caporal parlait si souvent à son cheval. Arabesque semblait réellement comprendre ce qu'il lui disait et, lorsqu'elle en avait envie, elle lui répondait à sa manière.

Soudain, des coups de feu se firent entendre. Ils étaient suffisamment éloigné, mais pas assez pour ne pas avoir d'impact direct sur le mental de la jument, qui s'écroula avec grâce. Chesterfield ne pu pas le prévoir et se réceptionna mal.

« Ouchmpf ! Fichu canasson, c'est pas le moment de me faire ça… » Il se tint les côtes, qui aussitôt le faire souffrir comme s'il venait à peine d'avoir reçu la balle, et sa respiration redevint anarchique. Il croyait revivre les combats, et seul le silence qui était revenu le persuada qu'il en était bien loin.

La jument le regardait d'un air désolé (« Ah ça tu peux l'être ! ») et tendit son cou. Le sergent le saisis, et elle se releva, l’entraînant dans son élan. En quelques secondes, il était de nouveau sur pied, mais souffrait le martyr.

« Je vais devoir continuer à pied. Je ne pense pas pouvoir remonter sur ton dos, vieille branche. Mais il faudra vraiment que tu perdes cette habitude, ou alors que tu me préviennes avant… »

Elle hennit doucement et ils se remirent à marcher le long du chemin. D'autres explosions parvinrent à leurs oreilles, mais Arabesque n'y réagit plus. Au contraire, c'était plutôt Chesterfield qui sursautait à chacune d'entre elles, mais, inexorablement, la route les menait plus près des combats, si c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait.

« C'est étrange, pourtant. Nous sommes assez loin de la ligne de front. » Pensa-t-il, alors que des silhouette avançaient dans leurs direction. La jument tira sur ses rennes pour attirer l'attention de l'humain, et il remarqua alors les uniformes gris des sudistes.

« Ohla… écoute ma belle, si on fait mine de rien, ils nous prendront pour des civils. Au contraire, si on décide de s'enfuir maintenant, ça paraîtra suspect. Alors, pas de mauvais tour comme tout à l'heure, hum ? »

.

Au camp, Blutch pestait contre la hiérarchie, la famine, les barreaux, les gardiens, les charges qui égrenaient le temps et finalement contre sa perte de sang-froid. Sans ce contretemps, il aurait pu partir directement à la recherche de son cheval et ne jamais, oh grand jamais, revenir.

Le palefrenier vint lui rendre visite en fin de matinée du jour suivant son éclat, et la nouvelle qu'il apportait avait de quoi le faire… pester.

« Vous savez, j'en ai pas parlé au général, et je crois que personne n'a encore remarqué ça à part moi… Mais je pense qu'Arabesque n'est pas partie toute seule.

-Pas seule, tu dis ? Continue.

-Le sergent rôdait dans les parages, et je ne l'ai plus vu depuis que ta jument a disparue, alors qu'il passait presque tout son temps près des chevaux… »

Le caporal jura. « En tout cas, ils ont disparus en même temps.

-Tu es bien certain ? Tu as été vérifié à l'infirmerie ? Il a peut-être fait une rechute.

-Yep, j'ai vérifié. Personne ne l'a vu. J'ai peur qu'on finisse par remarquer ça aussi. Alexander sait additionner deux et deux… »

Sur ces révélations, le soigneur de chevaux s'éloigna en haussant les épaules, laissant Blutch plongé dans d'intenses réflexions. Avec un peu de chance, Chesterfield reviendrait dans quelques jours et dirait à Blutch ou il avait laissé sa jument… ou alors, il ne reviendrait pas. Il devrait être déjà rentré, s'il l'avait juste cachée, en fait… mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir déserté ? Pas le sergent, si avide de cicatrice et de médaille ?

« Il en a peut-être eu marre de récolter plus souvent les premières que les secondes. » Chuchota le caporal pour lui-même. « C'est quand même le pompon ! » pour toutes les fois ou il avait l'avait empêché de s'enfuir...

.

La petite troupe de soldats confédérés semblait plutôt joyeuse, voir même… guillerette. Les bouteilles qu'ils tenaient en main étaient sans doute un bon indice concernant leur état. Chesterfield soupira de soulagement en n'apercevant pas le visage de Cancrelat parmi eux, et il les croisa sans encombre. Ils lui dirent même bonjour en pouffant, ce qui était, en soi, relativement inquiétant.

« Quand je pense qu'on crève à moitié de faim chez nous et qu'eux… ils peuvent se saouler. »

Il osa un second regard aux estafettes avinés, et il constata le même regard, la même fatigue, et parfois la même maigreur que chez ceux de son propre camp. « Eh bien, si ils ont trouvé une bonne caisse… ils ont peut-être raison de se faire plaisir. » pensa-t-il.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, le chemin arrivait à un petit sommet, qui permettait d'avoir une bonne vue sur le prochain village. Chesterfield se demanda si sa vision n'était pas troublée, avant de se rendre compte que des fumées l'empêchaient de mieux voir. Progressivement, des carcasses de maisons, des ruines encore fumantes et des toitures calcinées se distinguaient dans le bas de la route.

« $! %µ#! »

Se sentant pousser des ailes, il enfourcha (avec quelques difficultés) Arabesque qui galopa vers la petite agglomération. « Ces troufions ! Voilà ce qu'ils fêtaient ! J'imagine qu'ils ont pillés le saloon en partant ! »

Les mots lui manquèrent lorsqu'il pénétra dans la rue principale. La plupart habitants avaient du fuir, mais il découvrit malgré tout quelques cadavres de civils sur le bas-côté. Il n'y avait plus personne ici, il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder. Continuant sa route, les yeux baissés, le sergent atteint rapidement la sortie de la ville, ou la petite école avait été éventrée par un tir d'artillerie. Pourquoi ? Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Arabesque continuait vers l'école, bien que son cavalier dirige ses rennes vers la campagne.

« Écoute, je ne veux pas aller là-bas. Je veux rentrer chez moi. Bon, bien sûr il faudra faire comprendre à Charlotte que je ne veux définitivement pas l'épouser, mais cela me semble une perspective bien plus facile que ce que l'on va trouver là. »

Ne tenant pas compte de sa demande, elle continua, et Chesterfield vu.


	5. Chapter 5

Il avait lancé Arabesque au grand galop pour s'éloigner, et tentait de faire sortir la vision d'horreur de sa tête. Il pensait avoir été servit sur les champs de bataille, mais ça, c'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait jamais subit.

Sanglotant dans la crinière blanche de la jument, il la maudissait pour l'avoir conduit dans les ruines de l'école. A priori, la classe se donnait lorsqu'un boulet avait fait s'écrouler le mur de brique. Il se demandait si certains enfants avait pu s'en sortir, et il s'indigna de sa lâcheté pour ne pas être resté, et vérifier s'il pouvait en extraire des décombres. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas rester.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était s'éloigner le plus vite possible, et rentrer chez lui. C'était dans l'état voisin, et quelques jours à ce rythme devraient suffire… S'il ne craquait pas avant.

.

Une semaine plus tard, Blutch sortait du mitard avec l'intention de s'écraser. Evidemment, il mourrait d'envie d'en découdre, mais il avait des priorités dans la vie, et Arabesque en était une. Le sergent en était une autre, mais il était trop fier pour l'avouer, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être surpris en constatant qu'à part le palefrenier, personne n'avait remarqué la disparition de Chesterfield.

« L'est pas à l'infirmerie ? Il a reçu une balle dans le dos, non ? » Lui répondait un soldat.  
« Ah je ne sais pas, il n'est plus revenu refaire son bandage, mais je lui avais montré comment le faire tout seul » déclarait le médecin.  
« Pas vu, mon vieux. Décidément vous pouvez pas vous lâcher, hein ? » Ricana un sous-lieutenant qui se retrouva avec un œil au beurre noir si rapidement qu'il comprit à peine ce qui lui arrivait.

Si Blutch avait bien calculé, sa convalescence prenait fin dans deux jours. Au moment de l'appel, il serait impossible de cacher son absence. Il prévoyait sérieusement à s'enfuir d'ici-là, mais cela attirerait l'attention sur le sergent, et il préférait éviter ça.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Peut-être que la logique tordue des grandes pontes de l'armée voudrait qu'on l'envoie à sa recherche, puisque Chesterfield avait été si souvent missionné pour le récupérer et calmer ses penchants de déserteurs. Enfin, il ne fallait pas trop compter dessus, mais au moins, en attendant, il savait qu'Arabesque était entre de bonnes mains.

S'asseyant sur le tronc d'arbre couché qui lui servait de banc, il lutta contre le cafard qui le menaçait depuis quelques jours. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait seul et abandonné, volontairement, par ceux même qu'il pouvait englober dans sa définition toute personnelle et bancale de « famille ».

.

Les frontières de son état de naissance étaient derrière lui, et il s'engageait sur des chemins familiers. Pour calmer ses douleurs, il avait renoncé à chevaucher pendant quelques heures, ce qui permettait également à Arabesque de récupérer.  
« Pardon, je sais que je suis beaucoup plus lourd que ton maitre, mais bon, ça, ce n'est pas très difficile. » Elle lui lécha affectueusement la joue. « Au moins tu ne m'en veux pas. Mais il te manque, je sais. J'aurais vraiment cru qu'il nous rattraperait, mais bon… » Il haussa les épaules, ce qui lui valu une quinte de toux. L'averse qu'ils s'étaient pris deux jours plus tôt l'avait un peu enrhumé, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son état général.

« Heureusement, nous ne sommes plus très loin. J'espère que père ne m'en voudra pas trop. Enfin, au pire, je pourrais toujours lui rappeler qu'il n'a pas réellement fait Alamo. »

Il avait peur d'avance des questions qu'on lui poserait. Il redoutait devoir expliquer la terreur du champ de bataille, sa blessure, sa fuite, ses crises de paniques réelles… Il lui faudrait un médecin, aussi. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas changé son bandage, et il craignait que son infection provienne de là. Connaissant son médecin de famille, il pourrait probablement parler de ses tremblements : c'était un antimilitariste assumé, et il aurait peut-être des idées pour les faire cesser.

Déjà, il apercevait le clocher de son village, et la chaleur revint un peu dans son cœur. Le sommeil serait bienvenu, aussi, car il n'avait pu fermer l'œil ses derniers jours, de peur d'être surpris dans son repos, mais aussi à cause des images incessantes des ruines fumantes du village qu'il avait traversé.

Il ne s'arrêta pas à la boucherie, mais sourit en voyant le saloon « Alamo » ouvert. Il ne dérangerait pas ses parents, après tout, il avait toujours les clefs de chez lui.

Arrivé devant la demeure familiale, il la contourna pour attacher Arabesque près d'un abreuvoir qu'il remplit d'eau fraîche. Il lui promit de la laisser se défouler lorsqu'il aurait pris un peu de repos, après quoi il rentra chez lui, monta directement dans sa chambre, qui était restée telle qu'il l'avait quitté un matin pour aller demander Charlotte en mariage (bien mal lui en pris !), et s'écroula tout habillé entre ses draps frais.

.

L'appel autour du drapeau se fit aux premières lueurs. Blutch était tendu, car il était parfaitement évident qu'on lui demanderait des comptes pour l'absence de son sergent. Quelques hommes manquaient déjà à l'appel. Il faut dire que le combat de la veille n'avait rien eu à envier à celui ou Chesterfield c'était retrouvé avec une balle dans le dos, et même si les pertes étaient moins nombreuses, le moral des troupes en avait pris un coup.

« Chesterfield, Cornélius ? »  
Un silence un peu endormis répondit à la demande du général.  
« Sergent Chesterfield ? Ils ne devaient pas revenir de convalescence aujourd'hui ? » Interrogea-t-il, étonné. « Stilman, allez me chercher le médecin.  
-Tout de suite, mon général. » Et on le vit se diriger, sans se presser, vers l'infirmerie.  
Alexander continua l'appel en attendant l'arrivée du praticien.

« Vous m'avez demandé, mon général ?  
-Ah, vous êtes là ! Dites-moi, le sergent Chesterfield n'est-il pas guérit ?  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mon général. »  
Le haut gradé rougit un peu de colère. « Comment ça, vous n'en n'avez aucune idée ? Mais vous êtes médecin de notre armée, oui ou non ?  
-Yes sir, mais je n'ai plus vu le sergent depuis plus d'une semaine. Je pensais que vous lui aviez autorisé une permission, puisqu'il allait quand même un peu mieux.  
-Je n'ai plus accordé de permission depuis six mois ! » Et il se retourna sur le reste de son état-major. « Horace ? Stilman ? Le sergent Chesterfield vous aurait-il demandé une permission ? » Tout deux hochèrent négativement la tête.  
Son regard dériva sur le reste des hommes, qui semblaient tous vaguement ennuyés, puis s'arrêta sur un certain caporal…

« Blutch !  
-Oui mon général ?  
-Savez-vous ou se trouve votre ami ?  
-Si je puis me permettre, mon général, il n'est pas mon ami, et ensuite, je suis resté plus de dix jours en détention. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis deux semaines, mon général. »

Ne relevant pas l'insolence du caporal, Alexander se pinça l'arrête du nez pour rassembler ses esprits. « Je ne pensais pas un jour à voir à ce point les rôles inversés… On dirait que le monde marche à l'envers… Caporal Blutch ! Vous allez prestement partir à la recherche de votre supérieur ! Par la même occasion, faites des petites observations aux alentours, j'ai entendu dire que les sudistes se permettaient de faire des incursions dans nos villages. Comme ça, au moins, même si vous ne le retrouvez pas… » Il soupira. « Il a une bonne semaine d'avance. Je vous laisse deux semaines, avec du rab si vous m'envoyez un télégramme ou un courrier justifiant votre retard. Si vous ne revenez pas, je diffuserais vos photos dans tous les états de l'Union avec ordre de vous abattre à vue tous les deux ! Est-ce clair ?  
-Très clair, mon général. » Blutch eu du mal à contenir son hilarité. Il n'avait vraiment pas compté là-dessus !

Il partit aux alentours de midi, avec des vêtements civil dans son paquetage et un nouveau cheval pour le voyage. Suivant la direction de l'est (il avait tout de même un petit doute sur la destination du sergent), il ne stoppa pas son effort jusqu'en soirée. Il n'avait pas croisé grand monde sur les routes, et les villages qu'il avait traversés s'était avéré déserts et délabrés. Plus rien à piller, même pour des détrousseurs de cadavres, par ici.

Parvenu à un surplomb, il observa pour la forme les positions sudistes et nordistes qui se faisaient face un peu plus bas. Les armées confédérées n'étaient peut-être pas en bonne posture, mais elles avaient un chemin de replis possible. Il leur suffirait de gagner le col pour les prendre en étaux. Il préviendrait Alexander s'il rentrait.

.

Une main douce mais ferme vint secouer l'ex-sergent du vingt-deuxième de cavalerie. Il se réveilla avec un sursaut avant de reconnaître le visage rassurant de sa chère maman.

« M'an, tu m'as fait peur !  
-Si une vielle dame arrive à faire peur à un soldat, il faut commencer à s'inquiété pour la tournure de la guerre.  
-Non, j'veux dire…  
-Tu dormais déjà hier soir quand on est rentré, mais là, c'est le matin. J'ai donné du foin à ton cheval, mais il faudrait que tu t'en o… Oh mon dieu ! Cornélius ! »

La mine effarée de sa mère l'inquiéta, et il se précipita devant un miroir. Et pour cause ! Il avait maigri, certes, mais cela ne justifiait pas sa mine maladive et son teint blafard. Et encore, sa mère n'avait pas vu ses blessures.

« Écoute, m'an, j'ai eu ma permission à cause d'une blessure. J'ai fait une longue route, j'ai besoin d'un bon bain… Et d'un médecin. Tu peux demander à 'pa d'appeler le docteur Johnson, et aussi me faire couler une bassine d'eau ? Après, promis, je m'occuperais de mon cheval. »

Sa mère quitta sa chambre sans se faire prier plus. Il l'entendit descendre les escaliers, crier après son mari qui devait traîner sur la terrasse, et remonter aussi rapidement. Un grand bruit de ferraille lui indiqua qu'elle déplaçait la bassine de fer-blanc vers sa chambre, et il sortit pour aller l'aider.


	6. Chapter 6

« Je ne sais pas comment on vous a laissé partir avec une blessure pareille. Les longues chevauchées ne vous ont pas fait du bien. Heureusement, la plaie n'est pas infectée. »

Chesterfield soupira de soulagement. « Néanmoins, votre guérison devrait être beaucoup plus lente que prévu. La côte ne se remet pas idéalement. Ce sera long, mais ça passeras.

-Merci pour tout, toubib'.

-Repassez demain au cabinet, Enid changeras vos pansements. Il vaut mieux le faire tous les jours. » C'était une reproche à peine voilée. Rangeant déjà ses instruments, le médecin s'apprêtait à partir. Chesterfield osa un regard à la porte de sa chambre – sa mère n'était pas là.

« Attendez un peu, docteur. » Celui-ci se retourna.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-C'est que… Je peux vous confier quelque chose ?

-Bien entendu, mon garçon. Je vous ai vu naître, je vous connais. » Répondit-il en souriant avec douceur.

« Beeen… Ils ne m'ont pas laissé partir.

-Oh. » Un silence s'ensuivit. « Je suis plutôt antimilitariste, mais je pense que votre attitude a signé votre arrêt de mort, Cornélius.

-Je sais. Mais je ne pouvais plus rester. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ma blessure, mais, depuis quelques temps, j'ai… peur…

-Peur ? » Oh, Chesterfield regrettait déjà sa confidence. Il entendait déjà la réponse : Peur ? Un grand gaillard comme vous ? Allons…

« Et… comment se traduit-elle ?

-Pardon ? » Sursauta le blessé.

« Votre peur. Comment la ressentez-vous ? Quand ?

-Eh bien, mes mains se sont mises à trembler, très souvent. Ma respiration aussi devient très hachée, et parfois, je ne sais plus vraiment ou je suis. Je pense être ailleurs, à un autre endroit… » Le médecin hochait la tête, l'encourageant à continuer. En confiance, il décida de lui raconter… « Il y a trois jours, un orage à éclaté. Sans mon cheval, je serais sans doute devenu fou, et il m'a empêché de m'enfuir et, qui sait, faire une mauvaise chute. Je me croyais revenu sur le champ de bataille, avec l'artillerie, la charge, et des cadavres tout autour… » Sa voix mourut. Il aurait voulu dire que, parmi les corps des soldats, se trouvaient aussi des civils et les petits écoliers du village saccagé. Que dans ses cauchemars, c'était ses parents qui gisaient là, avec Blutch et aussi tous ces soldats qu'il côtoyait autrefois à Fort Bow, au temps ou tout était plus simple, Tripps, Bryan, le colonel Appeltown et même la belle Amélie.

« Quels cadavres, Cornélius ? » Insista le docteur Johnson. Il tourna vers lui des yeux fous, sans répondre.

.

Blutch contourna sans le savoir le village détruit et évita de peu une troupe de confédérés. En les voyant traverser la rivière à gué un peu plus loin, il décida qu'il était temps de redevenir un civil, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ai dépassé la zone risquée.

Il profitait du voyage pour tenter de socialiser avec sa monture de remplacement, mais l'étalon était bien moins intelligent que sa chère jument. Malgré tout, il était amical et quémandait sans cesse des caresses depuis qu'il avait compris que son nouveau maître n'était pas avare en petites attentions.

Sans savoir par ou exactement le sergent était passé, Blutch avait l'intime conviction que celui-ci était retourné dans son village natal, là où ils s'étaient rencontrés et où lui-même possédait un bar que tenaient les parents Chesterfield en attendant.

Trois jours après le début de son voyage vers l'état voisin, Blutch croisa les restes d'une division de fantassin nordiste. Il se présenta au capitaine qui les prenait en charge.

« Vous venez du vingt-deuxième de cavalerie ? » Il siffla d'admiration. « M'étonnerait pas que vous ayez déserté…

-Mais absolument pas ! Je suis en mission. D'ailleurs, si vous rejoignez bien l'armée commandée par le général Alexander, j'aurais un message à lui faire passer.

-Pas de problème, caporal. »

Il rédigea un bref mot et un plan de la situation de l'armée confédérée telle qu'il avait pu l'observer et la scella. Ensuite, il la remit au capitaine et lui conseilla de faire un détour pour éviter les raids des ennemis.

« La soirée approche. Pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas avec nous ? Nous comptions monter le camp ici, et avec un peu de chance, nous serons demain au camp d'Alexander.

-Oui, si vous partez d'ici, vous y serez demain soir. Ce sera plus sûr pour vous de camper ici, mais moi, je ne peux me permettre de retarder plus ma… traque. » Tentant de rendre sa voix la plus énigmatique possible, il coupa l'effet en ricanant. « En tout cas, remettez le bonjour aux huiles ! Et ne vous laissez pas faire par Stark, si, par malheur, on vous fait monter sur un cheval. » Sur ce, il enfourcha son cheval et repartis sur son chemin.

.

Le souper se passait sans encombre autour de la table familiale, jusqu'à ce que sa mère pose une question à laquelle il n'avait absolument pas envie de répondre.

« Vas-tu profiter de cette convalescence pour demander Charlotte en mariage pour de bon ?

-Mais enfin, Elisabeth, laisse le gamin tranquille avec ça ! Moi je l'ai vu, la Charlotte, et je te jure que, quand bien même son père posséderais la boucherie la plus réputée de New York, je ne voudrais pas l'approcher ! »

Rougissant, le « gamin » balbutia quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Voilà, tout à fait » en hochant la tête.

« Mais quel travail fera-t-il ? Je doute que monsieur Graham voudrait reprendre le petit après qu'il ait lâché ses tranchoirs pour s'engager…

-Tant mieux ! Je ne veux certainement plus devenir boucher !

-CORNELIUS !

-Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas reprendre le bar ?

-Parce qu'il n'est pas à nous ? Joshua, explique-lui ! » Le vétéran pris son visage entre les mains, semblant réfléchir aux mots qu'il devrait prononcer

« On n'a pas encore posé la question au gamin. Tu as reconnus la jument avec qui il est arrivé, hum ? C'est celle de son ami. Il est mort, c'est ça ? »

Frappé de stupeur, Chesterfield ne su que répondre.

« Eh bien, quoi ? N'avait-il pas de famille à qui nous devrions remettre le Alamo ?

-Pas vraiment, non, je pense qu'il était orphelin. » Excédé, leur fils frappa du point sur la table.

« Écoutez. L'armée m'a réformé, Blutch va très bien, il m'a juste demandé d'échanger nos chevaux et de s'occuper de son bar avec vous en attendant. Il l'adore, son canasson ! Il préférait le voir partir avec moi, plutôt qu'il devienne de la chair à canon ! »

Étonné par son propre mensonge et par le silence qui régnait autour de la table, Cornélius reposa ses couverts discrètement.

« Réformé ? Mais alors, ta blessure…

-Ne t'inquiète pas !

-C'est plus sérieux que tu voudrais bien nous le faire croire !

-Peut-être ! En tout cas, j'ai rendez-vous tous les jours chez le doc' Johnson pour surveiller ça. Cela ne me tuera pas, mais l'armée n'a pas besoin d'un poids mort dans ses troupes. C'est tout ! »

Et sur ces mots, il se leva de table pour aller rejoindre Arabesque qui gambadait dans le petit pré clôturé à la hâte derrière chez eux. Il lui rapporta un petit sucre, qu'elle mordilla avec plaisir.

« J'ai encore ajouté un mensonge au poids que j'ai déjà sur la conscience, Arabesque. Enfin, ça aurait été pire que de faire passer ton maître pour mort, non ? J'ai l'impression qu'il va débarquer d'un instant à l'autre comme une furie. » Il posa sa tempe contre la crinière du cheval. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »


	7. Chapter 7

L'épouse du docteur Johnson l'accueilli d'un air revêche. Avec son chignon, elle lui donnait l'impression d'une vieille institutrice. Néanmoins, elle retira son pansement avec beaucoup de douceur, nettoya la plaie avec d'infime précaution et refit un bandage plus agréable que celui du docteur.

Celui-ci revint de sa tournée lorsqu'elle mettait la main aux derniers ajustements.

« Ma chère Énid fait ça à merveille, n'est-ce pas ? Que ferais-je sans elle ?

-Beaucoup moins de visites, en tout cas. » Répondit son épouse.

« Et ça ajoute de la qualité au service du médecin de famille, hmm ? Alors, dites-moi, Cornélius… J'ai un peu de temps devant moi. Voulez-vous que nous continuions notre conversation d'hier ?

-D'accord.

-Dans ce cas, je vous laisse » et l'infirmière s'éclipsa.

« Une perle de femme, même si, de premier abord… Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous occupe aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Comment c'est passé cette première nuit ?

-Difficile. J'ai eu des mots avec mes parents hier soir. Maintenant, ils pensent que je suis réformé…

-Hmmm, ce qui, finalement, pourrait être le cas si je constitue un dossier suffisamment solide sur votre cas médical. » Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans le regard de Chesterfield.

« Attendez. Je ne peux rien vous promettre, d'accord ? Mais je vais essayer. Mais d'abord, si vous me racontiez tout dès le début ?

-Oh, le début, oui, bien sûr. Eh bien nous avions une charge face à l'armée confédérée…

-Non, le vrai début. Je vous parle de votre engagement dans l'armée. »

Le patient déglutit.

« Cela risque d'être très long.

-Nous avons du temps devant nous. Revenez chaque jour à cette heure-ci, à la fin de mes visites, pour changer votre pansement, puis nous discuterons. Vous pouvez commencer.

-A vrais dire, c'était surtout une histoire de mariage… »

Le caporal mis beaucoup moins de temps que son supérieur pour atteindre la frontière de l'état. Sans se ménager et sans blessure grave, il y était parvenus en un peu plus de trois jours, et se souvenait qu'il ne lui faudrait plus qu'une petite journée pour arriver au village. Il espérait vraiment qu'Arabesque était toujours avec lui, et il préparait déjà les excuses qu'il aurait à farcir à Alexander si Chesterfield refusait de revenir. Et s'il s'était trompé ? Si le sergent n'était pas rentré chez lui ? Que dirait-il à ses parents ? « Désolé, je cherche votre fils, il a pété une durite et risque de se faire fusiller, vous ne l'avez pas vu passer ? »

Décidément, il ne comprenait pas du tout son attitude. Cela ne cadrait pas du tout, mais alors absolument pas avec le personnage.

.

Les jours s'égrenaient, entre les discussions houleuses à la table du repas, les confessions dans le cabinet du docteur Johnson, les visites à Arabesque et quelques heures à tenir le bar pour se familiariser avec le job. Charlotte l'avait abordé dans la rue, et il en avait profité pour tirer les choses au clair avec elle ce qui, il l'avoua le lendemain au toubib, lui avait déjà ôté un poids énorme sur le cœur.

Alors qu'il accueillait les clients pendant que son père faisait sa sieste et que sa mère était partie faire des courses, un homme plutôt petit entra dans le bar, le visage à moitié caché par un chapeau. Il vint directement s'assoir au comptoir.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sert, monsieur ?

-Un petit remontant. Ça m'évitera d'en coller une à un sergent de ma connaissance… »

Chesterfield manqua de faire tomber le verre qu'il astiquait.

« Bon Dieu, Blutch, vous avez failli me faire avoir une attaque !

-Où est Arabesque ?

-Dans le champ derrière chez moi. Évidemment, vous ne pouvez pas vous passer d'elle, mais attendez, j'ai une version officielle.

-J'veux pas savoir. J'vais la chercher. »

Il tourna les talons, mais l'autre lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de quitter le bar.

« Une minute ! Restez ici, Blutch, c'est un ordre !

-Un déserteur qui me donne un ordre, c'est la meilleure de la journée, ça !

-Moins fort ! »

Heureusement, à cette heure de l'avant-midi, seul un poivrot cuvait dans un coin de la salle. On était loin du coup de feu.

« Écoutez, j'ai fait croire à mes parents que j'étais réformé, et que vous m'aviez confié votre cheval et votre bar en attendant la fin de la guerre.

-Ah ben vous y allez carrément ! Mon cheval, puis mon saloon ! Et je dis quoi à Alexander, moi ?

-Alexander ? »

Le caporal grinça des dents. « Oui, le général Alexander, vous voyez ? Barbe blanche, galons et tout ça ? Il m'a envoyé vous retrouver.

-Hein ? Mais je pensais que vous aviez déserté pour venir me rejoindre !

-C'était ça ou retrouver nos visages sur toutes les affiches des 23 états. Il a pensé que, puisque vous parveniez toujours à me retrouver, je vous rendrais bien la pareille cette-fois-ci. »

Le visage de Chesterfield devint blême.

« Vous… vous ne m'obligerez pas à y retourner ! »

Surprit par l'éclat soudain du sergent, Blutch recula. « Eeeh, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ou est passé…

-Ce grand balourd de sergent amateur de bataille et courant après les honneurs ? » Rétorqua-t-il. « Il est mort, on va dire. Il ne reste qu'un couard encore pire que le pire des caporaux.

-Et j'imagine que le pire c'est… Attendez ! Si vous ne voulez vraiment pas rentrer, j'avais songé à un plan pour avouer que je ne vous avais pas trouvé. Mais il va quand même falloir m'expliquer.

-D'accord. Mais pas ici ma mère va revenir d'un instant à l'autre.

-En tout cas, elle a bien tenu mon saloon, y'a pas à dire, aucune trace de poussière. Ce doit être le plus blinquant du canton.

-Des U.S.A.s tout entier, m'est avis. L'après-midi, je fais une promenade avec Arabesque dans la campagne aux alentours. Vous vous souvenez du petit puits, pas loin de la ferme du vieux Ron ?

-J'y serais. À tout à l'heure, sergent… Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Cornélius ? »

Chassé par les jurons de Chesterfield, Blutch détala et détacha son cheval qui s'abreuvait devant l'entrée du Saloon Alamo.

.

Alexander déchira l'enveloppe de la missive que lui avait portée le capitaine de la troupe envoyée en renfort par le général Grant. Son exclamation de surprise sortit Stilman de sa rêverie, et il écouta Horace lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

« Un message du caporal Blutch, si je m'attendais... il précise qu'en route pour retrouver le sergent, il à repérer le point faible des positions confédères. Voyez plutôt! » Et il déposa le plan griffonné sur la table, auquel le plus jeune jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

« Si ce qu'il indique est vrais, il serait intéressant de mettre cette stratégie en pratique.

-Stilman, si vous nous concoctez un nouveau plan soi-disant rapide et efficace, je vous fais avaler votre paille, et le verre avec. »

Mouché, le capitaine se renfrogna. « On pourrait échafauder un plan mûrement réfléchit pendant que des informateurs vont vérifier les positions exacte et évaluer les forces en présence un peu plus précisément que ne l'a fait le petit caporal. »

Le général leva les bras au ciel « Seigneur, le voila assagit! Ces annexes de guerres n'auront donc pas êtes inutiles! »

.

Puisque le sergent avait absolument tenu à lui refourguer des toasts avant son départ (courant presque derrière son cheval pour les lui donner), Blutch déjeunait copieusement près du puits abandonné. Des toasts! Cela lui avait manqué, car avec le pauvre pain noir détrempé qui leur était servit au ravitaillement, et encore, les bons jours... il en avait presque oublié le gout. Il repensa aux attentions et aux paroles de Chesterfield. Il s'attendait réellement a ce qu'il déserte pour le suivre, et avait même sous-entendu qu'il l'espérait, ou bien avait-il mal compris?

Mais surtout, il trépignait d'impatience de revoir Arabesque. N'avait-elle pas trop souffert sous le poids de ce gros balourd? Elle était tellement habituée à un poids-plume.

Machinalement, il donna un morceau de toast au cheval qui l'avait accompagné. L'attente lui semblait interminable.

.

Le temps passait au contraire très rapidement au saloon, qui accueillait son lot habituel de voyageurs et de gens de passage pour le repas de midi. Si son père assurait un service roulant très efficace, les petits plats de sa mère étaient réputés dans la région, et elle semblait très motivée à lui transmettre son savoir-faire.

« Les gens qui passent au Alamo n'ont pas besoin d'une grande cuisine, mais de la nourriture rapide, consistante et bonne, pour un prix correct. N'oublie pas ça. Je te montrerais bientôt comment estimer le coût du repas à partir des ingrédients… »

Heureusement, il avait déjà des prédispositions pour la cuisine et se sentait dans son élément. La veille, le plat qu'il avait concocté plaisaient aux clients. Aujourd'hui, il s'attaquait à quelque chose de plus compliqué : au lieu d'un ragoût mijoté, il devrait faire griller les morceaux de viandes une par une. Bien mal lui en pris : l'un des steaks éclatât et quelques petites gouttes de beurre bouillant vinrent lui brûler les mains. Surpris par le bruit et par la légère douleur, Chesterfield s'effondra.

Sa mère, partit chercher les commandes, le retrouva roulé en boule sous le plan de travail.

« M'enfin, Cornélius, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-M'an… » Réagit-il. C'est vrais, ça, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais perdu… euh… Ma spatule. » Dit-il en s'extirpant de sous la table.

« Tu es quand même très pâle, mon garçon…

-Je me reposerais après le coup de feu, d'accord ? » Elle hocha la tête tout en gardant sa mine soucieuse.

Se retournant vers ses fourneaux, il retourna les steaks en faisant attention à ne plus se brûler.


	8. Chapter 8

Des bruits de sabots tirèrent Blutch de sa somnolence. Il ne sursauta pas, il ne s'inquiéta pas : il reconnaissait très bien le pas d'Arabesque lorsqu'elle se promenait tranquillement. Il s'étira sans se presser et se releva pour la regarder approcher. Lorsqu'elle vit son maître, la jument accéléra, dépassant Chesterfield qui marchait à ses côtés.

« Ah, te voilà, toi ! Alors comme ça on me laisse tout seul, hein ? Viens là ma belle, viens là… »

Il se laissa lécher le visage (le sergent ne réprimait même pas sa grimace de dégoût) et plongea ses mains dans la crinière, pour la brosser et la démêler. Aux anges, l'homme et l'animal restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, tout à leur bonheur d'être enfin réuni.

Le grand rouquin toussa. « Je ne vous dérange pas, ça va ?

-Oh, maintenant que vous le dite, j'avoue que votre dégaine m'est fort peu sympathique. » Prenant la remarque au premier degré, son visage se décomposa. « Eeeh, je rigole. Vous voulez aussi un câlin ?

-Jamais de la vie.

-Ah, enfin vous semblez redevenir normal. Mais vous êtes encore pâle… La blessure ne s'est quand même pas infectée ? »

Entraînant sa jument, le caporal vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du puits, invitant son supérieur à le rejoindre.

« Heureusement non, mais ma chevauchée ne m'a pas vraiment permis de bien m'en remettre non plus.

-C'est déjà ça. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux, uniquement troublé par les hennissements des chevaux qui apprenaient à se connaitre.

« Bon. Et donc ?

-Quoi ?

-Oh, sergent, ne faite pas mine de rien comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit ce matin. » Répondit-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. « Il est hors de question que j'y retourne.

-On va dire qu'on part de ce principe-là, d'accord.

-On va pas dire que, on va le faire.

-Bien bien bien… Mais je mérite quand même des explications, non ? Je tente de déserter pendant des lustres, et vous me récupérez à chaque fois, pour finalement vous enfuir, avec mon cheval par-dessus le marché, et en me laissant tout seul ! »

La fin de la phrase était presque étouffée tellement le petit caporal s'énervait, et Chesterfield en conçu quelques remords. Imbécile, évidemment, qu'avais pu ressentir Blutch, qui n'avait connu que l'abandon et la solitude… Il n'y avait pas pensé un seul instant dans sa cavale.

« Mais… Pourquoi ne pas être partis aussi vite à notre recherche ?

-J'étais aux arrêts quand vous vous êtes enfuit…

-Aaah, c'est donc pour ça que je ne vous ai pas trouvé.

-Ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous avez cherché, au moins » ironisa-t-il.

-Mais ensuite ? J'ai mis près d'une semaine à arriver chez moi, mais je pense qu'en pleine possession de mes moyens, je n'aurais pas mis beaucoup plus de trois ou quatre jours.

-C'est le temps que j'ai mis, en effet. Mais en ressortant du cabanon, et que j'ai constaté la disparition d'Arabesque… On m'a parlé du sort réservé aux chevaux malades…

-J'imagine ça d'ici. Stilman vous empêchant de démonter le quartier général.

-En effet. Il a même plaidé en ma faveur.

-Il nous devait tout de même une fière chandelle, c'est la moindre des choses. »

Le caporal haussa les épaules. « Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je ne me suis rendu compte de votre absence que lorsque je suis ressortit à nouveau de prison. Comme vous étiez considéré comme malade pendant deux jours encore, et que mon enquête me permettait de supposer que vous étiez partit avec Arabesque…

-Vous m'avez laissé deux jours d'avance.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'Alexander m'enverrait, moi, pour vous récupérer. » Chesterfield réfléchit à ce que son compagnon lui avait appris.

« Mais vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

-Le déclencheur… C'est qu'ils avaient mis Arabesque dans l'enclos des chevaux qu'ils allaient mener à la boucherie. A la base, je voulais juste la laisser un peu plus loin et rentrer.

-Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? » Un soupir lui répondit. Il attendit en silence que le sergent exprime ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Comment pourrais-je vous l'expliquer ? Vous vous arrangez pour ne jamais avoir à charger.

-A vrais dire, si je m'arrange avec ça, c'est parce que j'ai été bien assez dégoûté par les rares charges auxquelles j'ai participé… donc je peux tenter de comprendre. »

.

Les éclaireurs revinrent des postes avancés et remirent directement leur rapport au général. Après les avoir reçu, celui-ci convoqua le reste de l'état-major. Une fois tout ce beau monde confortablement installé autour de la table (excepté Stilman qui, fidèle à son habitude, sirotait sa limonade dans son coin), Alexander pris la parole.

« Le caporal Blutch nous avait effectivement bien renseigné quant aux positions ennemies. Leur point faible est la retraite. Qu'en est-il des stratégies envisagées ? »

Horace ce racla la gorge. « Avec Stephen, nous étions parti du principe qu'en bloquant le col…

-Quelles unités ?

-Des fantassins principalement, et peut-être même une batterie d'artillerie sur les hauteurs. Nous préférions utiliser la cavalerie pour la diversion… »

Alexander songea que la cavalerie venait à peine d'être ressuscitée et que Stark risquait, une fois de plus, de causer une hécatombe.

« … et seul le côté jusque-boutiste du capitaine Stark pourrait faire reculer les troupes. Et une fois pris en étaux dans le col, nous pourrons les écraser. »

Le plan avait des accents de victoire et de certitude. De toute manière, en maintenant ce statu quo plus longtemps, ils ne faisaient que perdre des hommes pour rester sur le même terrain. Il était temps d'agir.

.

Le caporal toisait l'infirmière avec méfiance. Des vieilles biques de ce genre, voilà ce qui l'avait envoyé à l'orphelinat. Pourtant, le sergent en parlait comme une femme aux doigts de fées et aux manières douces sous son air acariâtre.

« Mon époux va bientôt revenir de sa tournée de l'après-midi. Je vous demanderez juste d'attendre un petit peu, le temps qu'il se repose… Une épidémie de scarlatine… Il a beaucoup trop de travail pour le moment.

-Pas de problème, madame. Il n'aura pas à m'ausculter, je n'ai que quelques questions à lui poser. »

Au tour de la femme de le détailler d'un regard mauvais, auquel il répondit d'un coup d'œil encore plus glacial. Le temps était à la tempête de neige et au blizzard polaire lorsque le docteur Johnson rentra.

« Pardon monsieur, mais les visites ne commencent qu'à dix-sept heures…

-Ça tombe bien, je ne suis pas malade. Je viens vous parler du sergent Chesterfield.

-Sergent ? » S'étonna Énid. Son époux cligna des yeux vers elle, comme pour lui faire comprendre « laisse tomber ».

« Eh bien, il y a beaucoup de choses à dire sur ce cher Cornélius… Entrez, je vous en prie. »


	9. Chapter 9

« Donc, si je vous suis bien : Il a subit un choc qui lui provoque des crises d'angoisses plutôt effrayantes ?

-J'ai assisté à l'une d'elle lorsqu'il a commencé à parler de ce qu'il avait vécu. Cela c'est passé ici, dans ce cabinet. Si, comme il l'affirme, ce genre de chose reproduise à chaque fois qu'il pense être de retour sur le champ de bataille… Ne serais-ce que par un coup de fusil tiré par un chasseur dans les bois, un orage ou un simple bruit effrayant… Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse à nouveau être réellement être utile à la guerre. »

Blutch regarda les affiches médicales épinglées au mur d'un air pensif. « J'avais préparé une justification, si je ne le retrouvait pas. Mais Alexander se douteras bien que je mens, et s'il fini quand même par mettre la main sur Chesterfield…

-Je sais, je sais. » Le docteur balaya la fin de l'explication d'un revers de la main. « C'est le peloton d'exécution qui l'attends. Mais je ne connais pas vraiment la politique de l'armée en ce qui concerne les blessures psychologiques. »

Blutch souffla un « Moi non plus » emplis de tristesse. « Mais je doute qu'ils en prennent compte, sinon ils auraient déjà viré ce malade de Stark.

-Je peux toujours vous préparer un rapport médical, mais il vous faudra jouer finement, car cela révéleras d'office où se trouve Cornélius. S'ils veulent venir le chercher quand même, ils sauront où le cueillir. »

Dans un soupir, le jeune homme promis d'en faire une affaire personnelle.

.

L'ex-sergent de l'armée de l'union retournait des galettes de maïs dans la poêle. Sa mère le regardait faire, plutôt ravie de découvrir une recette qu'elle ne lui avait jamais apprise.

« D'ou tu sors ça, mon fils?

-Oh, tu sais, j'ai pas mal voyagé, à l'armée... jusqu'au Mexique, même! » Il réprima une grimace en songeant à la première fois ou il avait déserté à son corps défendant. Elle prit cela pour de la nostalgie et lui tapota le dos.

« Cornélius, tu n'as pas de regrets à avoir. Tu as bien servit ton pays, place aux autres maintenant! »

Elle se détourna pour aller tenir le bar et servir les clients. L'un d'eux, sentant l'odeur des galettes, réserva une table pour le soir.

Continuant distraitement à confectionner ses tacos, Cornélius écoutait les conversations qui se tissaient aux tables proches de la cuisine. Quatre hommes menaient une partie de carte à faible enjeux mais à grands renforts d'exclamations, et un couple s'était attablé pour pouvoir nourrir leur petit dernier. L'homme se plaignait de n'avoir pu trouver de place aux écuries de l'hôtel. Il détestait l'idée de laisser la mule qui tirait leur chariot attachée toute la nuit à un piquet près d'un abreuvoir.

« C'est quand même pas une vie pour cette pauv' bête » disait-il à sa femme qui se contentait de hocher la tête machinalement. « Vu les services qu'il nous rend, on lui doit bien un bon repos! »

Jetant un coup d'œil par le vasistas de la cuisine, il regarda le petit pré en friche derrière le saloon. Il venait d'avoir une idée.

.

Blutch s'apprêtait à dormir à la belle étoile et dégustait de délicieux tacos en se demandant quand même, vu les aptitudes culinaires du sergent, s'il n'avait pas tout intérêt à déserter tout de suite pour ne plus jamais retrouver l'infâme ragoût que l'on servait aux troupiers. Il grimaça. « Surtout s'ils continuent à nous servir du cheval. »

Il avait rendez-vous le lendemain matin, le toubib' lui avait promis d'achever la rédaction du dossier médical de Chesterfield cette nuit. Avec ça, il était à peu près sûr de revenir dans les temps, en espérant arriver au camp après une charge importante, pour éviter au moins ça.

.

En effet, l'état-major avait programmé l'attaque pour le surlendemain, au matin, ce qui laissait le temps à un corps expéditionnaire de se positionner discrètement sur les flancs du col. Il fallait également organiser l'approvisionnement : la ligne ferroviaire nouvellement rétablie tournait à plein régime, et les soldats n'avaient pas le temps de se reposer avant la bataille décisive.

Munitions, chevaux, vivres, poudre à canon et même de nouveaux uniformes et de la bleusaille arrivaient par centaine au front et étaient redirigé dans un joyeux remue-ménage. On vit même arriver du courrier, ce qui ne manqua pas de réjouir les hommes, toujours avides de nouvelles de leurs familles.

« Pas de nouvelles de Blutch, général ? » Demanda Horace pendant qu'Alexander triait son propre courrier.

« Aucune. Mais il faut lui laisser un peu de temps, vu l'avance qu'avait pris le sergent…

-Est-ce moi ou bien êtes-vous plus enclin à faire confiance au petit caporal depuis qu'il vous a offert la victoire de votre vie, mon général ? » Ironisa Stilman.

Le général balaya la remarque cynique d'un geste de la main. « Disons que pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. »

.

Comme chaque matin depuis presque une semaine, Chesterfield allait faire changer ses pansements par Énid. La différence aujourd'hui, c'est qu'un autre patient attendait sagement le docteur Johnson.

« Vous n'étiez pas obliger de m'attendre ici, Blutch.

-Ce n'est pas vous que j'attends, grand dadais, c'est le toubib'. Il doit me confier votre dossier médical.

-Mon… quoi ?

-C'est pour Alexander. Je vais vous faire ré… » Et il se tût, croisant le regard de l'épouse du docteur qui écoutait leur conversation. « Sinon, c'est bizarre que vous n'ayez pas encore eu votre lettre de réformation. Enfin, avec les lignes ferroviaires coupées, le courrier passe mal, il faut dire. »

Le rouquin compris le message et embraya sur le sujet. « Le général m'avait prévenu que ça risquait de prendre du temps, ça ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça. »

L'attention de l'infirmière était de nouveau focalisée sur ses bandages. Elle serra un peu fort, ce qui le fit grimacer. La porte d'entrée claqua, et le docteur déposa son cabas sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente.

« Ah, messieurs. Énid, ma chère, comment se porte la plaie de Cornélius ?

-Beaucoup mieux, je pense qu'il n'aura plus besoin de pansement la semaine prochaine.

-C'est donc en bonne voie de cicatrisation, parfait ! Maintenant, tous les deux, suivez-moi dans mon bureau. » Il se tourna à nouveau vers sa femme. « J'aurais besoin d'une bonne tasse de café après, si ça ne t'ennuies pas… » Elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la cuisine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà déjà le chapitre 10! Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire. Vous trouverez dans la note du bas un drabble de 100 mots tout ronds, écrit pour illustrer le concept de drabble sur le forum des Tuniques Bleues, dédié à Juju.

Cornélius feuilletait son propre dossier sans vraiment le regarder. Quelques mots ressortaient du texte, mais il ne parvenait pas à y donner un sens. C'était juste pour faire en sorte que le caporal ne le lise pas. C'était stupide, puisqu'il allait le transporter pendant plusieurs jours, et il aurait largement le temps de le consulter.

« J'ai préparé une enveloppe cachetée à l'attention du général Alexander. Cela lui prouvera le sérieux de cette affaire.

-Ah ! » Soulagé, il referma le dossier d'un claquement sec et le rendit à Johnson. Il ignorait évidemment que Blutch connaissait déjà, en substance du moins, les conclusions du médecin. Suffisamment pour plaider sa cause, en tout cas.

Le docteur plaça le dossier dans l'enveloppe. Il n'était pas bien épais, mais il avait fait de son maximum en une seule nuit, et il scella la missive avant de la tendre au plus petit.

« Inutile de vous dire qu'elle doit rester scellée. Je vous conseille de vous mettre en route au plus vite…

-Ah mais j'y vais, ne vous inquiétez pas ! » Blutch se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Stoppant net en se rendant compte que son ex-sergent ne le suivait pas, il se retourna.

« Nous pourrions reprendre ou nous en étions hier… Oui, caporal ?

-Oh, rien. À un de ses jours, Cornélius. T'as intérêt à bien t'occuper de mon cheval. »

Et il s'éclipsa avant même d'entendre la réponse.

« A… Attends ! » Mais il était déjà partit, et le patient se rassis.

« Hum, croyez-moi, s'il parvint à les convaincre, vous lui devrez une sacrée chandelle.

-Je sais, je m'en doute, mais… » Il ne parvint pas à formuler l'angoisse qui l'étreignait depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que Blutch y retournait, et pas lui.

« Il est très important pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

-On peut dire ça ainsi » répondit-il en grommelant.

« Et ça vous déplaît de le voir s'en aller.

-C'est que… J'ai toujours eu un œil sur lui. En général, il évite au maximum de recevoir des mauvais coups, mais…

-Mais c'est un soldat, et comme tous les soldats, il y a un risque pour qu'il ne revienne pas de la guerre. »

C'était ça, tout à fait. « Oui. » Il ferma les yeux. « Cela m'inquiète même plus que la menace du peloton d'exécution. Mais malgré tout, je serais incapable d'y retourner.

-Je pense qu'on avance, petit à petit, mais on avance. » Conclu le médecin dans un doux sourire.

.

Les préparatifs s'achevaient et le début de l'opération était imminent. Rien que pour la charge de diversion, les effectifs étaient au complet grâce aux hommes de réserve qu'on leur avait envoyé. Alexander avait vu partir la fine fleur de l'infanterie et de l'artillerie en direction du col, et il n'attendait plus qu'une chose : que Stark se décide enfin à monter sur son cheval. Enfin, comprenez bien : il était déjà sur son cheval, mais celui-ci dormais debout, et il était presque impossible de le réveiller. Une séquelle de la précédente charge. Mais Stark refusais d'en changer, malgré le fier canasson qu'on lui avait fait amené. Il considérait que son cheval serait tout à fait à même de charger.

« A la limite, je me demande si ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Ses charges sont toujours sanglantes, aussi bien pour le camp d'en face que pour le nôtre… » Argumenta Horace.

« Autant déjà lancer la charge, et on verra ce que cela donne. Au pire, il pourra faire partie de la seconde salve… » Renchérit Stilman.

« Bien, bien… Dans ce cas… » Le général sortit sur le perron du QG et donna le départ. Les clairons sonnèrent, et Stark hurla son indémodable « CHARGEEEEEZ ! ». À l'instant même, son cheval se réveilla et entama la charge comme si de rien était. Stilman en avala de travers son soda.

« Ma parole… » S'étonna le général en tapotant le dos de son subordonné (« kof kof ! ») « On a trouvé l'anti-Arabesque. »

Pour une fois, la cavalerie nordiste ne semblait pas trop souffrir. Il fallait dire qu'elle chargeait contre un ennemi fort diminué et privé de ravitaillement décent. Observant les combats dans ses jumelles, le général ne put que sourire en pensant à la victoire toute proche.

« Enfin, je pense que les vents ont tournés et jouent en notre faveur. » S'exclama-t-il.

« Mon général! Une missive du col. Ils indiquent qu'ils sont même parvenus à hisser un second canon sur l'autre flanc, en vis-à-vis des trois aut... ouch! » Stoppé net par un coup dans le dos viril d'Alexander, Stilman se remit à tousser.

« J'adore ce genre de bonne nouvelle. Faites-moi pensé à accorder une promotion au caporal Blutch à son retour.

-Kof! »

.

Le caporal galopait à toute bride abattue et ne mis que quelques heures à retraverser les frontières de l'État. Son cheval était soudainement devenu plus enthousiaste depuis qu'il avait croisé la route d'Arabesque, et Blutch en avait conçu une petite jalousie. Qu'avait-il pu se dire, ses deux-là?

Avec tout ça, il s'était fait arrosé par une averse subite en ressortant d'une vallée au microclimat assez doux. Protégeant l'enveloppe scellée sous sa veste, il courbait l'échine, complètement trempé. Même après la douche, le ciel ne se découvrait pas et il ne parvenait pas à sécher.

Lors d'une halte, il ressortit le rapport de sous ses vêtements. Heureusement, il n'avait pas trop souffert de l'humidité.

.

C'est Horace qui annonça la bonne nouvelle : l'armée confédérée reculait ! Il avait pu le constater grâce aux jumelles qu'Alexander lui avait confié le temps que lui-même se prépare un café pour tenir.

« D'ici quelques heures, nous serons enfin fixé. » Il se tourna vers son ordonnance. « Relancez une seconde salve de charge pour les pousser à bout.

-Bien mon général » Le soldat les quitta pour transmettre les ordres.

« Nous pourrions aller observer sur le terrain, du côté du col, non ? » proposa Stilman, que la patiente et le flegme semblait avoir quitté.

« Ce serait une idée. Qu'on fasse préparer nos chevaux. »

.

Lorsque Blutch atteint le passage qui surplombais le col, il eu la surprise d'y découvrir un champ de cadavres. Si les uniformes gris semblaient majoritaire, cela ne s'était pas fait sans pertes pour son propre camp, et il songea soudain qu'en envoyant cette information stratégique à Alexander, il avait sans doute filé un coup de main à la grande faucheuse dans ses basses besognes.

On avait dressé des tentes ci et là, et on soignait les blessé à même le sol. Perchés sur leurs chevaux, les officiers supérieurs constataient la victoire sinistre sans parvenir complètement à s'en réjouir.

« En tout cas nous détenons probablement le record de prisonnier fait en une seule bataille.

-Et d'homme perdu aussi, je suppose. »

Alexander grinça des dents. « Cessez tous les deux vos remarques défaitistes ! Nous avons littéralement anéantis une armée et nous avons évité que les survivants rejoignent les camps de celle de Lee. Le général Grant n'aura pas à en souffrir, et nous pourrons même nous joindre bientôt à lui pour sa campagne.

-Certes… » Chuchota Stilman.

« Je pense que j'aperçois le caporal Blutch, mon général.

-Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, Horace. Juste après la bataille.

-Vos remarques, Stilman ! Nous avons là l'homme sans qui tout cela n'aurait pas été possible ! »

Blutch, suffisamment près pour entendre la répartie du général, réprima une grimace de dégoût. S'il avait imaginé le carnage que cela allait engendrer, il s'en serait bien abstenu.

« Mon cher caporal Blutch ! » S'écria Alexander. « Si tant est que vous restiez encore caporal longtemps !

-Mon général.

-Je pense vous accordez bientôt un grade de sergent, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Eh bien, j'en pense qu'en parlant de sergent… »

Redescendant sur terre, le général regarda derrière Blutch. Personne ne l'accompagnait.

« C'est vrais, finalement, c'était votre mission initiale, après tout. Ou est-il ? » Le soldat, qui avait mis pied à terre à la suite d'Alexander, serra un peu plus fort l'enveloppe contre lui. Il était encore temps de mentir, de dire qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé, mais si ça le dédouanait, Chesterfield, lui, ne connaîtrait pas de répit.

« Il n'est pas là, mon général.

-Vous ne l'avez donc pas retrouvé ?

-Si, mon général. » Alexander réfléchit un instant. « Il était encore en convalescence lorsqu'il nous a précipitamment quitté. L'avez-vous emmené à l'infirmerie, caporal ?

-A vrais dire, mon général... » Il rajoutait des courbettes à chacun de ses mots, et finalement se sentit aussi stupide que le sergent au temps ou il donnait du « Yes sir ! » À tout va. « Il ne m'a pas suivit, mon général. Je l'ai trouvé, mais je ne l'ai pas ramené. »

Entendant cela, Horace et Stilman (qui étaient également descendus de leurs montures) se préparèrent à retenir Alexander s'il venait à exploser. Celui-ci devint rouge, puis pris une teinte violette que Blutch jugea mentalement « intéressante » et enfin, il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« C'est bien parce que je vous doit cette victoire, caporal, sinon je vous aurais déjà écharpé.

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer…

-Rien du tout ! Stilman, faites diffuser une affiche…

-Attendez ! Si vous ne m'écoutez pas, lisez au moins le rapport du médecin.

-Certainement pas ! » Saisissant l'enveloppe, il la jeta derrière lui et remonta prestement sur son cheval. « Je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur et vous proposerai tout de même pour le grade de sergent. Mais je ne supporte pas les déserteurs. » Il s'apprêtait à partir au galop en direction du quartier général. « Vous, au moins, vous jouiez le jeu, vous reveniez à chaque fois. » Et il les laissa seuls sur le promontoire rocheux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le drabble bonus. L'action se passe durant le chapitre 1 et le mot-défi était "Buisson".
> 
> BONUS
> 
> Ses lèvres quittèrent l'embouchure du clairon et ses mains lâchèrent la bride d'Arabesque.
> 
> Dans quelques secondes, après l'annonce de la charge, il serait à terre, fidèle à lui-même. Il repéra un buisson qui amortirait sa chute. La jument s'affaissa sans lourdeur, et il se dissimula derrière le buisson. Connaissant son rôle, elle attendit un peu avant de repartir tranquillement vers son enclos.
> 
> A ce moment, Blutch se releva et jeta un coup d'œil au champ de bataille, pour constater le carnage auquel il avait échappé. Au loin, un soldat s'effondrait… Non, pas un soldat, un sergent ! Le caporal jura.


	11. Chapter 11

Horace ramassa l'enveloppe et la dépoussiéra. Elle ne semblait pas avoir trop souffert. Stilman regardait Blutch d'un air inquiet, et celui-ci gardait une mine absolument neutre, comme frappé de stupeur.

Au bout d'un moment, il arriva à articuler une phrase :

« … Il sait ou il peut se les mettre, les barrettes de sergent ?

-Caporal, un peu de retenue. Il va se calmer. Horace, pouvez-vous décacheter cette enveloppe, s'il vous plait ? »

Celui-ci s'exécuta, et un peu de cire effritée tomba dans l'herbe. Il en sortit le rapport relié avec de la ficelle, légèrement gondolé par l'humidité.

« Avant toute chose, si vous nous racontiez ? »

.

Le service de midi s'achevait enfin, et Cornélius songeait au stock de bois qu'il avait récupéré la veille et qui patientait dans l'arrière-cour du Alamo. Il en avait suffisamment pour construire deux box à chevaux et une clôture.

« Je vais prendre le relais, mon grand, tu peux aller profiter de ton après-midi. » lui dit sa mère, déposant les derniers plats dans la bassine de vaisselle.

« Ça va déjà beaucoup mieux, je vais sans doute faire quelques aménagements dans le pré de derrière. » répondit-il.

Elle le regarda avec un mélange de fierté et d'inquiétude. « D'accord, mais ne force pas trop tout de suite. » et il s'éclipsa dans l'arrière-cour.

Là, il déplia le plan qu'il avait dessiné cette nuit – un plan rudimentaire, juste ce qu'il fallait pour estimer le travail à abattre. Néanmoins, il décida d'entamer d'abord la construction de la clôture, au cas où il n'aurait pas assez de bois pour faire plus d'un box. Au moins, il y installerait Arabesque et elle ne resterait plus seule à la maison toute la journée.

Avec un premier piquet en bois, des clous pleins les poches et un marteau qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, il entama le travail.

.

Stephen Stilman en était à la troisième relecture du dossier pendant qu'Horace continuait à poser des questions de moins en moins pertinentes au caporal. Il en était également à son quatrième (ou cinquième ?) verre de limonade et il avait la désagréable impression que son cerveau se remplissait progressivement de bulles.

« Je suis définitivement convaincu que de réintégrer le sergent serait vraiment peu charitable. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas le réformer. Pour ça, il faut l'autorisation du général.

-Oui, je m'en doute… » Soupira le caporal.

« Il faut vraiment l'en convaincre ! J'irais lui parler. » Décida Horace.

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, étonné de l'éclat et du courage soudain dont faisait preuve le major.

« Je peux peut-être vous accompagner…

-Certainement pas, Stephen. Vous ferriez pire que mieux. » Il partit dans la direction du quartier général. « Mais gardez toujours le rapport. Si tout va bien, il acceptera de le lire. »

.

En effet, une heure et demi plus tard, Alexander se dirigeait d'un pas colérique vers le caporal et le capitaine. Ce dernier déposa son septième soda et se leva pour ne pas donner trop l'impression qu'il se la coulait douce.

« Horace m'a suffisamment harcelé avec cette histoire, je n'en peu plus. Donnez-moi ce fichu rapport. »

Blutch, qui ne l'avait finalement pas lu par respect pour Chesterfield, lui tendit à contrecœur. Lui arrachant presque des mains, le général le feuilleta sans ménagement, s'arrêtant sur certains points et jurant de temps en temps. Puis, il le referma sèchement et demanda au caporal :

« Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Que nous devrions le laisser tranquille. » A ces mots, Alexander réfléchit encore quelques instants.

« Je vous connais, Blutch. Vous ne courrez pas après les médailles et les honneurs. C'était plutôt le sergent Chesterfield qui était dans ce cas, ce qui me pousse à penser que ce devait vraiment être sérieux pour qu'il se décide à tout plaquer. »

Il marqua un temps. Tendu vers lui, le caporal attendait qu'il aille au fond de sa pensée. « Si nous lui faisions une lettre de réformation en bonne et due forme, est-ce que ça vous suffirait comme récompense pour votre bravoure ?

-Cela suffirait amplement.

-Personne ne saura ce que vous avez fait. Sur le rapport de la bataille, je noterais que le renseignement que vous m'avez fournis venait de Chesterfield, et que, lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il souhaitait pour le remercier, il m'a demandé de retourner à la vie civile.

-Je pense que ce sera une belle conclusion à tout cela, mon général. »

Alexander souri, satisfait du compromis.

« Bien, maintenant, j'ai un rapport à rédiger. Messieurs… » Et il les quitta pour rentrer dans son état-major.

Blutch ne pouvait cacher sa satisfaction. « Comme ça, on évitera de me faire passer pour un héros de guerre. Ça aurait nuit à ma réputation. »

La remarque fit rire Stilman, qui lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.

.

Une petite semaine plus tard, Arabesque pu s'installer dans le premier box. Finalement, son nouveau maître avait assez de bois pour en construire deux autres, ce qui laissait présager de la compagnie à plus ou moins court terme. Elle profita aussi du foin frais avec enthousiasme.

« Alors, bien installée ? » demanda Chesterfield en lui flattant la bride. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle et s'appliqua pour écrire à la craie sur une ardoise :

Box à chevaux

2 dollars la nuit

Reste : 2 pl.

Satisfait de son travail, il alla l'installer sur la façade du bar. Comme il plantait le clou, le facteur passa à coté de lui et s'arrêta.

« Ah, monsieur Chesterfield ! J'allais justement vous déposer votre courrier chez vous. » et il lui tendit une enveloppe d'allure officielle. Son cœur rata un battement. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne lui auraient pas envoyé une lettre pour lui annoncer qu'il devait être fusillé ? Si ?

« Merci mon brave. Je vous offre un verre ?

-Ahaha, pas pendant le service, on m'a déjà pris la main dans le sac… Enfin le nez dans la chope… Par contre, tout à l'heure, je ne serais pas contre.

-N'hésitez pas. » Et le facteur s'en fut achever sa tournée.

Fébrilement, il acheva l'installation de l'ardoise et se hâta de rentrer. Il prévint sa mère qu'il reviendrait dans quelques minutes pour préparer le repas de midi, puis se réfugia dans le box d'Arabesque pour s'isoler.

« C'est, pour ainsi dire, le moment de vérité, ma belle. »

Elle le rassura d'un hennissement, et cela lui donna le courage de déchirer l'enveloppe. Une lettre imprimée, annonçant sa réformation, accompagnait une lettre manuscrite du général Alexander. Respirant un bon coup, il commença la lecture.

Sergent,

Sachez que je suis extrêmement déçu de votre réaction, mais, selon votre dossier médical, vous n'y pouvez apparemment rien. Il aurait été probablement plus simple de vous faire suivre sur place par un médecin, qui aurait rendu un rapport équivalent, et vous auriez été réformé en bonne et due forme.

Toutefois, il vous faut être au courant de la situation telle qu'elle est, officiellement : vous avez accomplis un acte particulièrement glorieux, c'est-à-dire la découverte d'un point faible dans les positions de l'armée sudiste, ensuite, à votre demande, je vous ai accordé votre souhait de quitter l'armée. Telle est la version officielle, inscrite dans les archives militaires. Je vous demanderais de vous y conformer.

Je n'oublie néanmoins pas tous les services réels que vous avez rendus à l'armée.

En vous souhaitant beaucoup de succès dans votre vie future,

Bien à vous,

Général A. Alexander

Repliant la lettre, Chesterfield se sentit soulagé. Il se résolu d'aller montrer sa lettre de réformation au docteur Johnson et le remercier chaleureusement. Mais avant, il prit une brosse et s'occupa de la crinière d'Arabesque.

« Je pense que je dois beaucoup à ton maître, pour ce coup-là. » lui chuchota-t-il.

Puis, il alla porter la nouvelle à ses parents. « J'ai enfin reçu ma lettre de réformation. » déclara-t-il dans la cuisine.

« Mais c'est merveilleux mon chéri. Je suis sûre que la poste était retardée à cause des combats… tu t'inquiétais ?

-Non, non, je me doutais un peux qu'ils étaient retardés.

-Va le dire à ton père, il est en train de servir en salle. »

Il alla lui expliquer sobrement, et la nouvelle réjouit son père. Ensuite, il prévint qu'il sortait quelques minutes.

« Ne sois pas en retard pour le service de midi ! » lui lança sa mère, dans la cuisine.

.

Énid lui ouvrit sans un sourire. « Le docteur vient juste de rentrer, je vais le prévenir. » Et elle tourna les talons, le laissant seul dans la salle d'attente. Son cœur battait à la chamade contre le tissu de sa chemise, contre la poche où était pliée sa lettre de réformation.

L'épouse du médecin ressortit de la salle de consultation et lui fit signe d'y entrer. Elle referma la porte derrière lui, et il découvrit le docteur Johnson en train de boire un café noir en consultant ses papiers. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il afficha un large sourire.

« Vous semblez tellement heureux que je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux pour vous. Mais que me vaut votre visite, Cornélius ?

-Une bonne nouvelle. Votre dossier a eu son petit effet : j'ai reçu ma lettre de réformation. » Il sentit les commissures de ses lèvres se tendre encore plus. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher d'être soulagé.

« Un poids en moins sur votre cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh, oui !

-Et si nous en profitions pour en discuter un peu ? »

Une ombre passa dans le regard de Chesterfield, puis il s'assit sur le fauteuil confortable qui faisait face à celui du médecin.


	12. Chapter 12

Quelques mois avaient passés et le Alamo ne désemplissait pas. Les voyageurs étaient très heureux de pouvoir louer des box à chevaux confortables pour s'offrir une pause sur la route, qui était bien plus fréquentée depuis que les nordistes l'avaient placé sous leur contrôle d'un bout à l'autre, et que les rebelles avaient été chassés bien loin.

Blutch passa la tête à la fenêtre et constata que son saloon était presque complet ce midi-là… Mais il avait tellement hâte d'aller embêter Chesterfield !

Il galopa en avant pour rattraper la troupe et la dépassa. Il chevaucha tout près d'Horace, qui tourna la tête vers lui.

« Major… si je vous promets de rejoindre le campement avant la nuit tombée, puis-je faire une halte dans ce village ? J'y possède un bar et j'aimerais constater s'il est bien tenu par les gérants. »

Le haut gradé haussa les épaules, montrant qu'il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Alexander se tourna vers le caporal et lui donna son autorisation.

« Permission de l'accompagner, mon général ? » Demanda Stephen Stilman. « Je meurt de soif.

-Allez-y. Caporal, veillez tout de même à ce qu'il ne boive pas trop de pétillant, on se souvient des dégâts de l'autre fois… » Le capitaine grimaça. « Oh, un seul verre me suffira. »

Les deux soldats se détachèrent de la troupe pour revenir sur leurs pas. Ils attachèrent la bride de leurs chevaux devant le Alamo et entrèrent dans le saloon, ou ils s'attablèrent directement au bar.

« Bonjour, madame Chesterfield. Un verre de lait frais pour moi et une limonade pour le capitaine, s'il vous plait.

-Avec une paille. Attendez… Chesterfield ? »

La vieille dame qui servait au comptoir se tourna vers lui. « Nous n'avons malheureusement plus de paille, capitaine.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais… » Mais il fut coupé par le cri de surprise de la serveuse.

« Oooooh, mais c'est Blutch, comme si je m'y attendais ! » s'exclama-t-elle en détaillant le caporal. « Vous êtes de passage ?

-Malheureusement oui, nous devons repartir assez rapidement.

-Le général Grant a demandé des renforts. Il parait qu'il a su coincer Lee du côté de la gare d'Appomattox…

-Coincer Lee ? Cela ne durera plus très longtemps, alors… » Elle soupira. « Tant mieux. Ah, mais attendez, je vais appeler Cornélius… CORNÉLIUS ! »

Le grand rouquin émergea de la cuisine, un couteau affûté à la main.

« Oui M'an ?

-Regarde qui vient nous rendre visite ! »

Stilman regarda le couteau, puis l'ancien sergent, et enfin Blutch. Cette situation l'inquiétait, connaissant les deux asticots… Qui tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à son plus grand étonnement. Au même instant, un verre de soda apparu devant lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Stilman détachait son cheval et s'apprêtait à rejoindre la troupe. Il préférait néanmoins attendre Blutch, qui restait désespérément accroché au comptoir (il n'avait pourtant bu que du lait…)

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y retourner… » Se plaignait-il.

« Le contraire aurait été étonnant.

-Oh, ça va vous, ça fait des mois que vous êtes loin de tout ça ! Mais je n'ai pu dresser aucun cheval comme Arabesque, je suis bien obligé de charger… » Il avait passé une petite heure à galoper avec sa jument, et il maudissait le sort de devoir s'en séparer à nouveau.

« De toute manière, rassurez-vous, si Stilman dit vrais, c'est bientôt fini. Et en plus, vous retrouverez votre bar géré d'une main de maitre…

-Oui, sympa l'idée des box, d'ailleurs…

-Merci. »

Le caporal acheva son verre et le reposa sur la table, mais ne le relâcha pas. Il était soulagé au moins d'une chose : s'ils avaient parlé de la guerre toute l'après midi, Chesterfield n'avait pas semblé paniqué en l'évoquant. Était-il enfin apaisé ?

« Je crois que le capitaine m'attends.

-Et il à bien raison, vous êtes à deux doigts de déserter. » Plaisanta l'ancien sergent. Son caporal lui lança un regard noir, puis soupira.

« Bon, eh bien, à dans quelques jours, Cornélius. » Et il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les portes à double-battants.

« Attends un peu ! »

Cette fois-ci, il l'entendit et il se retourna.

« Fais attention. » Un sourire éclaira le visage de Blutch.

« Évidemment ! Ce n'est pas après avoir survécu quatre ans de cette fichue guerre que les Reb's m'auront ! » Lui faisant signe de la main, il passa la porte qui se referma en oscillant derrière lui. Par la fenêtre, Chesterfield le vit enfourcher sa monture et partir à la suite de Stilman en direction du sud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre!  
> Pour ma part, deux ans après avoir écris cette fic, j'aime toujours les tuniques bleues, j'ai encore des crises d'angoisses, mais beaucoup moins qu'il y a un an, ou c'était vraiment le "pic". L'écriture de cette fic est issue du début de mes crises. J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer Cauvin (adorable) et Lambil (plus distant, mais c'est son caractère) depuis, et c'est un beau souvenir pour moi. Cauvin m'avait dessiner un Blutch amoureux, vraiment adorable.  
> J'espère que cette fic vous a fait passé un bon moment. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot à la fin ce ce dernier chapitre pour me le dire.


End file.
